The present disclosure relates to an endoscopic device.
Heretofore, in the medical field, there are known endoscopic devices that use an image sensor to image the interior (the inside of the body) of a target of observation, such as a person, and enable observation of the inside of the body (see JP 2011-000346A, for example). The endoscopic device described in JP 2011-000346A is equipped with an image sensor that captures a subject image in which light has been condensed by an insertion section inserted inside the body, and a drive circuit board for driving the image sensor. In the endoscopic device, the relative positions of the image sensor and the drive circuit board are fixed by a spacer.